The Story of Natalie Madock
by Mid-Autumn's Dream
Summary: <html><head></head>Natalie Grace Madock-Teller, Gemma's only niece, has run away to Charming. Gemma takes her in, of course, she's family. This is her story. Chibs/OC</html>
1. 1975

**A Note From The Author -  
>Hello! So this is one of my first stories to actually put into my computer and on FanFiction. I hope you enjoy it. It's a bit rough at the beginning because I just needed to plow through my OCs background. There's mention of rape and death in this chapter, I apologize.<strong>

**This will be a Chibs/OC-Natalie fanfic. **

**I hope you guys like it, please let me know! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did, but alas, I do not.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One - 1975<p>

**1975 - February**

"No Gem, please don't go." Rosalie begged her sister as Gemma Madock threw the last of her things in her dufflebag.  
>"Sorry sweetheart, I just can't take Rose controlling me any more. Plus, JT said I could move in when I want. And I want to. Now."<br>"But Gem, I can't handle them by myself." Rosalie said, looking down. Gemma came to stand in front of her. She motioned for her to stand up, and Rosalie flung herself to Gemma. "I love you."  
>"I love you too LeeLee." As they were standing there they heard the motorcycle coming up the driveway. "Well, that's my que." Gemma said, letting go of her sister. She grabbed her bag and headed to the open window. Gemma turned around and winked, "Come join me when you feel up to it." And with that she ducked out the window and ran off to the bright beam of light. As Rosalie sat there, tears started to stream down her face. Gemma finally left her, just like she had feared. She slid from her bed and began to grope underneath for her "Sewing Kit." It was actually a box with many things. It had candles, matches, rolling papers,and a small bag of weed. She also grabbed her portable cassette tape player with Led Zeppelin's House of the Holy inside. She then made her way out the same window Gemma had just used and set out to go to her favorite overlook spot.<p>

Rosalie was trying to roll a second joint when the tape clicked, indicating it needed to be flipped over. In the silence, she could hear a motorcycle coming up the trail. She hoped they would just zoom by, but the motorcycle came to a halt about 15 feet from where she was nestled in the rocks. The engine died, followed by the light. Rosalie could tell whoever was on the bike was getting off.

"Who's there?" She asked putting her box off to the side, standing up.  
>"Holy shit, fuck, Rosalie?" A deep gruff voice asked, obviously startled. It was Clay Morrow. A member and friend of JT's motorcycle club. She had met him a few times prior. If only enough times to recognize his voice.<br>"Hey Clay, yeah. Gemma finally split, and I had to get away too." She could make out his form in the darkness since her eyes had readjusted to the darkness. "I was just about to roll another, want to join?" He was a biker, he obviously smoked weed.  
>"So you're all alone then?" Clay asked, walking over to the area she had set up.<br>"Yeah, I can't believe Gem actually left me." She flipped the tape and sat back down in her spot, Clay sitting opposite of her.  
>"That's a total drag man, but hey, I've already got some rolled. Good shit. Just feel better you know?" Clay said grabbing the joints from inside his Kutte. He gave them to Rosalie, a friendly gesture. They sat there and smoked his 2 joints, laced with angel dust, unbeknownst to Rosalie.<br>"I definitely feel fucked up Clay, but it's a different high than I've experienced. Makes my heart feel funny." Rosalie said, putting her hand over her heart.  
>"But you feel good right?" Clay said, shifting to where he was sitting beside her now, rather than in front of her.<br>"Mostly." Was all Rosalie could say, leaning into Clay. Clay started to rub her shoulder affectionately, and Rosalie realized what he might be after. She leaned up, leaning away from Clay, and tried to stand up.  
>"Hey, don't go anywhere, were having a good time." Clay said pulling on her wrist, unstable as she was already, she fell onto his lap. He then began to molest her and pinned her down. "You want to be like Gemma so much, you have to take the same cock she has to." Clay said. He muffled Rosalie's response and cries. She struggled, but realized then there was no struggle. Clay was more than twice her size, and they were in a well secluded spot. Off a completely abandoned road. She went limp. Clay carried on, being very aggressive with Rosalie's innocent body. She started to pass in and out of consciousness. The last thing she remembered was Clay shaking her telling her that if she ever told anyone he would slit her throat. Those once blue eye's she had remarkably liked, were a solid darkness. Even more dark than the night sky.<p>

She came to hours later scurried home and never spoke of it to any one.

**1975 October**

8 ½ months later she was being wheeled into the emergency room dept.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Rosalie said gripping onto Nate's hand and her swollen stomach.  
>"God has you in the palm of his hands honey." Nate told her, trying to reassure her and himself.<br>"We need to get this baby out!" Someone shouted as Rosalie was pulled from Nate's grip and started to be wheeled elsewhere.  
>"Name her Natalie, daddy, after you." Rosalie yelled back toward her father, tears in her eyes. Rose and Nate sat in the waiting room for hours upon hours before they heard anything.<br>"Mr. and Mrs. Madock, I'm sorry, we did all we could to save your daughter. The shock of labor sent her heart into overdrive." The doctor finally said. "Your granddaughter is doing as well as a premature baby does in this situation."  
>"So, the baby made it?" Nate asked, with tears in his eyes and arms clutching his wife.<p>

"Yes, would you like to see her?" The doctor asked them, they only nodded, following after him.

Time flew by in a daze for The Madocks and their new granddaughter. The ceremony and burial of their daughter, Rosalie Abigail Madock. The baptism of Natalie Grace Madock. Nate shutting down his church, after 14 years.

Nate, Rose and Natalie moving back up to Oregon. Nate and Rose raised Natalie as well as they could, being grandparents. But when Natalie started to become more rebellious, and lash out at them, it was hard for them to take. Natalie looked so much like her mother, Rosalie, that for Nate and Rose, they struggled with not holding it against their granddaughter, for their beautiful, sweet daughter death.

Around the age of 12 she ran away to her only other relative, her aunt Gemma.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope you will forgive the collection of writing styles that seem to accumulated since I began writing. I promise that will level out.<strong>

Please review!

**-MAD(:**


	2. Gotta Get Away

**A/N: Thank you for all the followers! Shout out to Emmettluver2010 and .09, thank you for being my first reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did, but alas, I do not.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Gotta Get Away<p>

**1987 - October**

Natalie had her ear to the door listening for when her grandpa, Nate, finally went to bed. As she heard his heavy footsteps slowly pass her down, she went back to her bed to recheck her supplies. After gathering the last of the $300 she needed to leave her grandparents from her birthday a week ago, she had chosen this Monday night's bus route that left Klamath Falls, OR at 10:00 PM and landed in Stockton, CA at 8:40 AM. She had never actually met her Aunt Gemma before, but she had her address written down in multiple locations. 5024 Sandy Creek Rd. Charming, CA.

She had gotten cards from her Aunt since she could remember. She just hoped that her Aunt would accept her into her house. She knew that Gemma was married to a Vietnam War Veteran that ran a Motorcycle Club. And that she had 2 boys, Jackson and Thomas, both younger than her.

She took one last look around her room, gathering her courage, and backpack, and jumped out the window. She looked at her watch, 9:19PM. She had 4o mins to make it to the Klamath Falls Bus Station. She started jogging down the street towards the Station. It was about 2 miles from her house, she had tracked it a some time ago, during the summer, on a trip to the Post Office with Nate. She hoped that she looked convincingly at least 15. Being only 12, she knew she might have some trouble traveling alone. She had applied make up trying to heighten her age. But she didn't really look her age, being 12, she was much taller than most girls her age. Also more developed, already being a B cup, she looked at least 14, and with the make up closer to 16.

* * *

><p>She sat in her seat on the bus, relieved it was a 'no question's asked' situation. She put on her headphones and clicked play on her Walkman, letting the music cloud her mind for the almost 11 hour journey ahead of her. After landing in Stockton, she was glad to see a little diner across the road. She made her way over there, taking in the sunshine and the view. She knew she was born in Charming, but she had no memories, only being an infant while residing there. She thought Stockton was nice, but it definitely had more of the city life vibe to it. She opened the door to the diner, the ding indicating, 'look, someone's entered.' She brushed off the curious glances her way, and sat at a booth, in the back, near the restroom and, conveniently a pay phone.<p>

"Hey hon, here's a menu," the old waitress, that looked remarkably like Cloris Leachman, said pushing over a menu. "Can I get yew somthin' to drink?" Natalie glanced over the menu.

"Yes, may I have an orange juice, a glass of water, one pancake and 2 sides of bacon, with a hash brown. Please." Natalie said, sweetly, pushing the menu back towards her.

"Alrighty sweetheart. Coming up." Natalie saw that her name tag said "GLENDA" before she turned to take in her order. Natalie pulled out her note book, opened it halfway and checked off 'Land in Stockton, CA', next on her list was find a cab to her Aunt Gemma's. She closed the notebook, and went to grab the phone book by the pay phone. Which actually was just a phone, hung on the wall, with a sign that said "PAY CASHIER .25 C PER CALL" She turned to the yellow pages searching for Cab Companies. Finding what she was looking for, she scribbled the number down in her notebook. She returned the phone book and went to the restroom to tidy up her make up and over all self from the overnight bus trip. As she was returning, Glenda was bringing out her order. She thanked Glenda, and dug in. As she was finishing her meal she saw a small gang of bikers drive by. She wasn't able to make anything out, just abunch of black and white blur. She made her way to the telephone and punched in the numbers according to her notebook.

"Stockton Cabs, how can I help ya?" The cab dispatcher on the other end said.

"Hi, I'm at the diner across from the bus station and I need a cab to Charming." Natalie said, trying to sound adult.

"Alright, when?" He asked.

"Whenever, I'm ready now." Natalie said, grinning at the 'no questions asked' attitude.

"Kay, miss, I'll have a driver over there in about 10 minutes. Thank ya, have a good day."

"Thank you," she said, hanging up. She was grinning, and quickly tried to compose herself as she gathered her things. She then went to go sit on the bench, in front of the diner, for the smoker's she figured. She watched the mid morning life of Stockton go by while waiting for her cab. She was excited and very nervous, for what was about to come. She jumped in the cab and handed the address, on a napkin she swiped from the diner, to the cabbie. She gazed out the windows on her journey to Charming. She was brought out of her thoughts with an abrupt stop, indicating the journey was over. She peered over the seat to see her price, only $36.53, not bad. She fished the money out of her bag and payed the cab driver, thanking him, while pushing her way out of the door.

"Would you like me to wait for you miss?" He asked her, catching her off guard. She thought about it, going on hope and her moms lucky necklace, she bid the cabbie farwell.

"It's okay, they're not expecting me, but, they love me. I'm good." With that she turned and made her way to Gemma's door. She looked at the doorbell and hovered above knocking and ringing the bell, when she pushed the bell, she jumped back and stood stiff. After a few moments, the door open, and there stood Gemma Teller, in all her glory, with one of her sons in tow.

"Hello, Aunt Gemma, I'm Natalie, your niece." Natalie said, quickly putting it all out there. Gemma's face went from stern, to amazed, to some look of pain mixed with happiness.

"You finally made it." She said, opening her arms. Natalie looked at her, bewildered and then walked right into her Aunt's embrace for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so that's chapter two! What do you guys think? How do you like her back story and all that? Any reviews or criticisms are welcomed!<strong>

**And, by the way, I have made a pinterest board for this story. Check it out!  
><strong>

juliaakoudelka/story-of-natalie-madock/

**-MAD(:**


End file.
